


Free Play

by baconluver69



Series: Turnwood Sexy Time [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Au where Ryan is single but Meg isn't, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wants to try something with Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, that’s a wrap for today!” Meg cheered as her and Ryan ended the shooting of Free Play that Tuesday. Everyone began packing their things leaving one by one, save for the hosts who were aimlessly chatting away. After filming so many episodes of Free Play, the two became nearly inseparable, the two being practically bonded at the hip.

“No, there’s no way you did that in the 5th grade!” Meg laughed, covering her mouth as she leaned back on the table she was sitting on.

“Yep, and explaining that to my parents was even more embarrassing. ‘You will never be able to find a successful job if they found out you did something like that’" Ryan recalled what his mother had scolded to him after putting live ants into one of the bullies lunch kit at school.

Meg continued to laugh at him and Ryan smiled, intently looking at her. “God, she’s beautiful” he thought as his eyes swept over her slowly. She was a tiny thing, coming up only to his shoulders, yet her purple hair and gorgeous features seemed to make him swoon for her. Hell, he had caught himself several times thinking about her sexually. Even though he knew it was wrong to think such thoughts about her. Yet, he couldn’t help himself sometimes.

“Hey, Meg” he said after she finished laughing. She looked up from her phone at him. “I wanna try something with you real quick” he inquired, getting up and walking towards her..

“Okay” she said innocently. She was about to hop off the table, until she saw how close Ryan was getting to her. “Just stay right there” he requested gently, standing before her. Meg looked up at him curiously as he was literally towering over her.

“Ryan, what are you-” she asked her voice coming down to a murmur, feeling how intense the air around them was getting, but was silenced as Ryan raised his hands and cupped her face. “Shh, just trust me okay? I just want to do some experimenting in a sense” he whispered huskily staring down at her lips.

Before she could ask anymore, he leaned in and kissed her gently. Meg’s eyes widened at the gesture almost pulling back before she relaxed, letting herself fall into the kiss. Ryan pulled away a bit and stared into her brown eyes. They stared at each other before they both went back into it, their lips mingling with the other’s. Meg felt her legs being parted and her skirt being pushed up to her waist. She parted again and nervously looked up into Ryan’s eyes, gasping softly as he gauged her reaction.

Meg bit her lip gently, and hesitantly looked down, watching as Ryan’s hands rubbed up and down her thighs. “Ryan, I don’t know if we should do this” she voiced softly. She watched as he walked further into her parted legs and watched as the older man leaned down into the side of her neck.

“Just trust me, Meg. I got ya” he whispered into her ear, Meg shivering as he licked and suck lightly at her throat. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and gently pulled her forward a bit until her ass was off the edge of the table.

She continued to watch him as he kissed and lapped at her neck, her eyes following his hands as they went to the front of his dark jeans, making quick work with them as he unbuckled his belt and lowered his zipper. The smaller woman’s eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of his huge member, erect and leaking at the tip as he lowered his pants down a bit with his underwear. While one of Ryan’s hands reached down and stroked his cock, letting out a rumbling moan, the other went in between her legs, softly stroking the front of her soaked panties.

Meg gasped and moaned softly, her hands coming up to rest onto Ryan’s broad shoulders. She lolled her head back whimpering as his fingers teased her covered entrance. Feeling impatient, Ryan then pushed her panties to the side, groaning as he pushed his fingers into her wet folds.

“God, you’re so wet, Meg” he whispered dirtily as he fingered her roughly, the purple-hair girl gasping and moaning loudly as his thumb circled around her clit. “You’re so ready for me, I can tell.” He withdrew his soaked fingers from her, looking into her eyes as he sucked off her juices. Meg bit her lip as she watched him, his pupils wide with lust for her and she whimpered softly as she felt another drop of her wetness drip out of her.

Taking his fingers out of his mouth, Ryan gazed into her eyes as the hand on his cock positioned himself at her entrance. He smiled wickedly at her before leaning in to kiss the side of her neck before he roughly shoved into her, Meg’s eyes widening and she let out a loud scream as he penetrated her, stretching her so wide.

“God, he’s so much bigger than Gavin” she thought as she got used to Ryan’s large girth. Placing his palms flat on the table, he began pounding her at a vicious pace, not even pausing to let her get used to him. Growling, he spread her legs even further and pressed even further inside her wet cunt.

“Fuck yes, Ry” she moaned out as one arm came around to the back of his neck clinging to his shoulder, while the other trail down to rest on the small of his back, feeling it tense every time he thrusted inside her. “Mmm, so good.”

Ryan bit into her neck, grunting lowly as he fucked even harder, his thrusts making the table bang against the wall, the noise spurring him on even more. “Shit, Ryan, ugh” Meg strained out as she tightened her hold on him. Ryan pounded her earnestly, his hips slapping hard against her wet thighs loudly. “Meg, so wet around me. Fuck” he breathed huskily into her ear, licking up her neck and pressing his mouth against hers. They panted into each others’ mouths, their tongues twisting around each other.

Ryan reached down between them and rubbed her swollen clit, Meg moaning into his mouth as she felt her climax nearing. “Ryan, I’m so close” Meg gasped out as she squirmed, her breath coming out faster. “Oh yes, yes, Ryan!” she screamed as she came around him, her walls pulsing around his dick.

“Ugh, Meg” Ryan gritted out as he went faster inside her pulsing walls making it hard not to cum. “Are you-”

“I’m on the pill” she panted as the aftershocks of her orgasms were still affecting her. As soon as she said that, Ryan let out a loud yell as he came inside her, groaning as he filled her with his hot semen. He thrusted a few more times, until he stilled against her.

They stayed like that, both trying to regain their breath. Realizing what they have done, they looked into each others’ faces, both with an equal amount of guilt written all over their face.

“Meg, d-did we really?” Ryan breathed out, shame washing over his body.

Meg bit her lip and tickled the back of his neck. “I-I think we did Ryan” she murmured, as she gazed into his eyes.

The two continued to hold their look, until they both pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, both wallowing in the shame they had committed against their significant others’.


	2. Free Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had been a couple of weeks since Ryan and Meg had done it. He can't stop thinking about her, though.

It had been two weeks since Meg and Ryan had... their fling with each other. The both of them were hesitant to look at each other whenever they would pass by each other. When they did make eye contact, it was met with the averting of the eyes and quickly walking away from the other.

No one noticed this, well except for Ashley who asked her what was wrong when she had to record The Know, her mood instantly being noticed by her. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just tired” she laughed off. Ashley just gave her an unbelieving look, but dropped it nonetheless.

Ryan, on the other hand, couldn’t stop thinking about her. That night after their “thing,” he went home and immediately rubbed one out in the shower at the images of Meg that were plastered all around his mind from earlier. He knew what they did was wrong for both parties, yet he kept rewinding the moment he caught sight of her face as she orgasmed. 

That next Tuesday after filming Free Play again, Meg was getting ready to leave for the night. She didn’t need to hurry as Gavin wasn’t going home with her as he was in England shooting slo-mo stuff with Dan, so she had no reason to hurry. She was in the what was called the make-up room, rubbing her make-up off her face, when she felt that she was being watched. Turning around, she shrieked a little, but then relaxed as she saw Ryan standing in the doorway staring at her intently.

“Oh, hi Ryan” she greeted innocently, pretending as if nothing actually happened two weeks ago. “Just rubbing the gunk off my face and then I’ll be out pretty soon.” Ryan just nodded, his piercing blue eyes still staring at her. “That’s fine. I was just about to head out as well.”

Meg nodded and turned back to the mirror and went to grab another makeup wipe to wipe the rest off, until she watched Ryan in the mirror as he closed the door locking it and stand behind her, gasping as he wrapped his big arms around her middle resting his chin on her shoulder.

Knowing his intentions, Meg looked him dead in the eye in the mirror. “Ryan,” she said lowly as she put the wipe down, “we can’t keep doing this.”

Ryan just ignored her and she gasped as he bent his head and placed kisses up and down her neck. “Rye, we have to st-” she tried to reason, but then sucked in a breath as he nipped the her skin before licking before going to the other side of her neck, pushing her ponytail away and did the same. “Ryan.”

“I want to fuck you again” he murmured into her ear, Meg shivering and blushing as she saw the way he was looking at her in the mirror. “You made me feel so good last time. I wanna have you again” he said huskily. Meg gasped again as she felt his hands go under her shirt and up to her bare chest. Ryan chuckled lowly. “No bra, I see?” he teased and began massaging her breasts.

“Ryan, sto-oh God!” Meg cried out as he pinched her nipples, moaning softly as she felt them begin to harden. The older man laughed again, licking up her neck pausing to bite at her ear lobe. “Fffuck, Rye” she breathed out lolling her head against his shoulder.

“Just give in, Meg” he murmured as one hand trailed down her stomach, pausing to flick playfully at her belly button piercing. His hand them trailed down to the front of her pants unbuttoning them, but then his hand went down further cupping her between her legs. Meg bit her lip, moaning lightly as his fingers teased her crotch, drawing slow circles. “Just let me have you, Meg” his eyes staring into her reflection.

“Goddammit, Ryan” Meg sighed defeated as she knew she could say no, but then again... “This is the last time we’re gonna do this, okay?” she ordered.

Ryan just smiled wickedly at her as his fingers slowly lowered her zipper. “As you wish, my mistress” he breathed into her ear. She willing parted her legs, allowing his hand to venture into her pants pushing them down a bit to allow him access. Smiling into her neck, he gave her a swift bite to her neck causing Meg to yelp out loud. “There’s a good girl” he praised, his fingers stroking the outside of her wet panties.

“Ryan, yes” the small girl let out in a shaky moan as his fingers began rubbing in circular motions at her clit. “More” she begged her hand going to the back of his neck.

The tall man laughed gently, but obliged her as he eased her underwear and pants down her legs his fingers going back to her bare pussy. “Such a nice pussy” he whispered dirtily as the digits stroked her wet heat, his fingers rubbing around her clit.

Meg gripped her hand on his strong arm as he stroked her, letting out a shuddering groan as his fingers dived into her entrance the tips of his long fingers crooking upward searching for the spot that made her let out beautiful sounds that turned him on so much. He smiled like a child at Christmas when he found it making her release a loud moan before she bit her lip to silence herself.

“Everyone was pretty much gone by the time I came to see you. You can make as much noises as you want. Let me hear ya, beautiful girl” he coaxed as he entered a third finger into her wetness, pumping them into her furiously.

“Oh, fuck Ryan, don’t stop!” she finally cried out,letting out moans as his other hand continued to squeeze her tit, fingers pulling at her nipple, roughly twisting the hard nub.

“That’s it. Let me hear that sexy voice” he groaned into her as he thrusted the tent in his jeans against the small of her back, his fingers literally drilling into her cunt, his erection getting harder as he could her the wet sounds as he entered and reentered her dripping slit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” she panted out as her walls began to pulse. Feeling that she was on the verge of cumming, Ryan withdrew his fingers from within her. Meg let out a whine and looked at him with a desperate gaze in the mirror, noting his teasing smile. “Ryan, please, don’t stop” she begged, moaning as he watched him do the same thing he did last time. He stared at her reflection as he brought his mouth up and suck off her juices from his hand, groaning as he tasted her slickness.

“Oh, don’t worry, dear” he murmured darkly as his hands went to his belt, quickly undoing them before working on his jeans. “You’ll definitely enjoy this more” he winked at her, giving the back of her shoulder a kiss before pushing his pants and underwear, groaning with satisfaction as his cock sprung out, leaking and erect for her. “I suggest you bend over and place your palms on the table, cause I’m not going to be gentle with you” he warned.

Heading his warning and feeling excitement drip down her thighs, Meg obediently bent her top half over the table palms flat on the table. Ryan groaned as he took in the sight of her plump ass, his large hands squeezing and kneading them. “God, you’ve got a nice ass. So soft and squishy-like” he complimented.

Meg just laughed softly at the comment, jutting her rear out more for him. Ryan then angled his cock between her ass cheeks, grunting at the heat that was gathered there. “You want it?” he asked, biting into her neck.

Meg just groaned in frustration. “Ryan, come on. You can’t just take me this far and then tease me like this” she chided.

Ryan just laughed at her and kept thrusting his dick between her mounds, reaching under to rub at her clit, Meg huffing out a moan. “Come on, I know you can beg better than that” he urged, pressing harder onto her swollen nub.

“Ryan” she pleaded.

“Meg, come on, sweet girl” he grunted out, his tip pressing right at her slit, rubbing slightly at her lips.

Meg sighed and stared into Ryan’s eyes, pupils blown wide. “Please, Ryan. Fuck me, hard” she pleaded.

Pleased with her request, Ryan slammed into her all the way, groaning at the feeling of her warm soaked hole. Meg screamed out loud at the rough intrusion, letting out a shaky moan at the feeling of being stretched again by his huge erection. The older man grunted and took hold to her hips, gripping them as he began going at a harsh pace, his hard thrusts causing some of the makeup products to shake and fall off the table.

“God, I love the way you feel around me, Meg. So fucking wet” Ryan cursed, thrusting brutally into her small body harshly at an almost painfully hard manner, his hips slapping loudly against her cheeks. “Fucking yes, Ryan, just like that” Meg moaned loudly, her nails digging into the table.

Ryan took his pace up a notch. Tightening his hold on her waist, the older man with at an animalistic speed, making loud guttural sounds as he pounded the shit out of her. The small girl began screaming loudly as his thrusts were actually lifting her small body off the floor, the table banging hard against the wall. “Oh fuck!” she cried out, her hand reaching back and put a tightening hold onto his wrist she literally had to plant her feet on the floor as she took the fucking. Ryan growled, leaning over and bit into her neck, unable to control his hips. She just felt so good. She was so tiny around his large cock, a tiny bit of fear that he might break her poor body. But, he thought, if she could get a concussion and still be okay afterwards, she can take a nice hard pounding inside her pussy.

Meg moaned wildly as she reached under her and began to rub her clit rapidly, her orgasm just around the corner. “Ryan, baby, don’t stop. Gonna cum, fuck I’m gonna cum so hard” she panted as she looked up at him in the mirror, their eyes locked on each other, both faces completely flushed red. “Gonna, ffuuck!” she swore out. Ryan bit her neck again and that’s what set her off, screaming loudly as she came around him.

Ryan rose off her back and railed her from the back faster and faster. “Meg, shit. Fuck, where do you want it, I’m so close too” he strained out sweat dripping down his face. “Inside, pill” she just huffed out. At that, Ryan let out a loud ‘fuck’ and came inside her, cumming harder than he ever did before. Meg groaned loudly as she felt his cum pouring into her. Ryan thrusted softly and then slammed in hard at the final spurt inside her.

He laid over her back, both panted heavily. Ryan gently rubbed her side, pressing tender kisses up her shoulder. Meg turned her head and met his soft lips, the two kissing gently their lips moving softly against each other. Pulling apart, Ryan sighed and gently pulled himself out of her, Meg letting out a breath as she felt his cum dribble out of her.

“Ryan,” she began pointing at her ass. “Hold on” he replied. He found a tissue box and pulled a couple tissues out, gingerly cleaning up the mess he made. Once he was done, Meg straightened up, wobbling a bit and catching herself on the table. Ryan laughed at her as she attempted to stand upright, her legs feeling like jelly.

“Sorry, went a little too rough on ya, I guess” he laughed, letting out an ‘ow’ when she smacked his arm. “Here let me help” he offered and bent down, pulling her panties and pants back up and fastening them for her before doing the same to his pants, refastening his belt back in place.

“Thanks” she said, still blissed out a bit. “Can you help me to my car please?” she asked, leaning against him.

Ryan just chuckled down at her before wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her steady. “As you wish, my mistress” he repeated back and Meg blushed a little. He opened the door and helped the poor girl out of the room, noticing a few animators out of the corner of his eyes. He made eye contact with one who just stood there gaping and beat red, apparently having heard them going at it in the make-up room. ‘You didn’t hear anything’ he mouthed at him and the animator just nodded before silently going back to his desk.

“Who were you looking at?” Meg said looking up at him. Ryan just smiled and pecked her head. “Don’t you worry about it. Now, let’s get you to your car, okay?” he said and helped her out of the building.


	3. Free Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Meg are back at it again.

Meg eyed warily as Ryan stalked closer to her. “Ryan,” she began as she backed up against the wall of the makeup room, the same that the older gent had cornered her in last time yet again. “Ry, we promised we wouldn’t do this again” she reminded as she did nothing but watch as the older gent walk closer and closer to her until she was literally pressed up against the wall.

“Ryan” she murmured as she looked up at him, gasping softly as she took in the intensity of his gaze. Closing her eyes to compose herself, Meg then placed her hands on his chest in an effort to hold him back. “Ry, we-” she tried to reason, but was then cut off as she felt him take her face into his large hands and felt him step closer to her, thoroughly invading her space.

She opened her eyes and silently gasped again at how close his face was to hers, Meg could practically feel his breath blowing softly onto her face. It was silent between the two, the small girl keeping her gaze locked with Ryan’s, until he slowly leaned in. She half expected him to kiss her lips, but was surprised when she felt his soft lips press against her forehead. She felt her face heat up at the tender contact, her eyes fluttering a bit when he kissed it again. Ryan then tilted her head up a bit as he parted and pressed his forehead against hers.

Ryan stared deeply into her beautiful brown eyes as he, ever so lovingly, nuzzled his nose against her. “Meg” he murmured her name as he brushed his thumb against her cheek tenderly. Meg’s eyes closed on instinct as she knew what was coming next. The older man finally pressed his lips against hers, sighing into her mouth as she relented and gave into the passionate kiss, letting his tongue enter into her mouth when he asked for entrance. Her hands slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck, her colorful nails combing through his hair.

They kissed each other for a while, Meg making soft whimpering noises in his mouth while Ryan groaned in response. They pulled apart for a bit to catch their breaths, a string of saliva connecting their lips together, before going back in for more. Their kissing got more intense as they used their tongues more, Ryan’s hands leaving her face and traveled down her sides until they then made their way to her ass. 

Meg gasped into his mouth as he felt her squeeze her cheeks through her jeans, feeling his smirk against her lips. Ryan just groaned as he manhandled her rear until his hands came around and unbuttoned her pants before he stopped. Meg parted from him and stared up into his ice blue eyes. “Do you want me to stop?” he breathed against her lips, running the tip of his tongue against her plump lips. 

The purple-haired girl just pulled him back into a kiss in response. She really could stop this, she really could just end this whole thing. But, it was just...kissing him felt right. Fucking him felt right. Just being with him in general just felt right. There was a part of Meg, that tiny part of her that was screaming at her to stop, but there was an even larger part of her that knew that this is what she wanted, no, needed. She needed Ryan, even if she knew wanting him was completely wrong.

Ryan chuckled at her response and kissed her once more before locking the door and backed away from her. Meg was confused and began to ask why did he stop before he silenced her by kissing her again. “I wanna see all of you. Strip for me, Turney” he ordered huskily, his voice dripping with arousal. Meg bit her lip and stared deep into his eyes as she obeyed him, slowly working her top off of her. Ryan groaned as he gazed at her body, smirking a bit as she unhooked her bra, releasing her breasts from their confinements. Meg then kicked off her shoes before swiftly undoing her jeans, lowering the zipper before she pushed them down her smooth legs. She then sighed as she finally took off her frilly panties.

“You’re so beautiful, Meg” Ryan mused as his eyes ran over her nude body. Her body was amazing and she looked incredibly fit. God, she was turning him on, he could feel his erection twitch in his pants. He could sense her nervousness at being so exposed and his eyes softened a bit. Ryan stepped closer and took her face back into his hands, nuzzling his nose against hers again.

“No need to be shy around me, Meg. I’ve seen your face when you cum on my dick” he teased and chuckled as he watched her face turn red. He continued laughing as he kissed her, sliding his tongue back into her mouth. Ryan drifted his hands down to her breasts, Meg moaning softly into his mouth as he gently squeezed them. He moved his lips down her neck, the small girl closing her eyes and tilting her head back in ecstasy as he pinched and twiddled her nipples.

“So lovely, Meg” he murmured as he lowered his head, his lips sucking on her hardened peaks. “Ryan” she breathed out, her hand coming up to rest on the back of his head. She squeaked a bit when his teeth nipped her a bit, moaning as his tongue licked around her areola. The older gent lowered himself down to his knees in front of her, his mouth peppering kisses down her toned stomach, Ryan’s tongue playfully flicking at her belly button piercing. 

“Can you balance yourself?” he asked all of a sudden as he glanced up at her under his eyelids. Knowing what he wanted to do, she swallowed and nodded. Ryan then lifted her leg up and draped it over his shoulder while Meg pressed herself against the wall while she balanced on one leg. “Good girl” he breathed against her exposed spread entrance, Meg shivering at the warm air against her pussy, feeling it clench.

“Ah, finally. I missed you so much” Ryan murmured to himself as he gripped her hips and leaned in, giving her cunt a slow lick. Meg gasped and wobbled a bit as he lapped at her, not yet pushing his tongue. “Ry, please. Give me more” she begged, her fingers clutching his hair. The gent huffed out a laugh, but obliged her, pressing his tongue harder against her pussy, groaning as he wormed the muscle into her wet entrance tasting her sweet juices. His thumb pressed down on her swollen clit, slowly moving it around in circles.

Meg moaned as he licked her slit, accidentally letting out a loud moan as began sucking on her clit. Ryan withdrew his mouth from her and looked up at her. “Shh, gotta keep quiet, Turney” he whispered teasingly before he went back to tonguing her. Meg bit her lip and tried to contain the noises she was making, but did it with a bit of difficulty. He was fucking her so good with his tongue, pausing a bit to suck at her swollen nub before he went back to her hole. And she could tell she wasn’t the only one who was enjoying it. She cast a look down and saw that he had managed to undo his pants with one hand and snuck it into his boxers, moaning as he stroked himself.

“Oh, God, Ry. Right there” Meg tried to moan as quietly as possible as licked her closer and closer to her orgasm, her breathing getting faster and faster. Ryan held her bucking hips, laughing as he tried to keep her steady, determined to lick his girl until she came from just his tongue. She gripped his hair tighter as she grew closer to cumming.

“Ryan, fuck” she gritted and sucked in a large breath as she came with a silent scream, his head pressed close to her entrance as she tightened around his tongue. Ryan hungrily drank her in as she gushed for him, never taking his eyes off her as he watched her come undone. Meg breathed out shaky moans as she came down, her fingers gently combing through his hair. The gent laughed silently as he gently removed her leg from his shoulder, easing it down until her bare foot touched the ground. 

While she calmed herself down, Ryan laid himself on his back on the floor. Meg sighed and opened her eyes and looked down, watching as Ryan pushed his lower garments down to his ankles, kicking them off along with shoes. He caught her eye and smiled devilishly at her as he spit in his hand and brought it down to stroke his cock that was proudly standing erect for her. “Come on, Turney. Don’t keep me waiting. I wanna feel you around me. Come ride me” he teased as he pumped himself.

Meg gave him a snarky look. “You’re so needy, Ry Ry” she quipped before she made her way over to him. Ryan just smiled and raised his eyebrow up at her as she straddled him. She locked eyes with his, both sets of eyes filled lust. Meg then angled his cock and slowly eased herself down his large member, hissing as he stretched her again. God, she had to admit that she had missed him. Ryan grunted and held onto her hips, both of them sighing as he was buried all the way to the hilt.

“Ryan, fuck, you’re huge” she breathed out, smiling as euphoria engulfed her body. She waited a few minutes and then rose up before sinking back down onto him. Meg groaned airily as she gripped his chest as she rode him slowly.

“Yeah, just like that, Meg. Ugh, such a good girl” he grunted. He brought her head down for a rough kiss, her hair curtaining them as their tongues fought for dominance. Ryan groaned into her mouth and gripped her hips as she began rolling her hips flush against his pelvis. “Fuck, Meg” he bit her lip roughly.

Tightening his hold on her hips, Ryan thrusted up into her whenever she came down. His thrusting soon went faster, Meg stopping to let him take over, lolling her head back as he fucked her. “God, Ryan, harder” she panted as she clenched around him a bit. Ryan put a bruising grip onto her waist as he began fucking her harder, pounding her at a brutal pace. “You wanted it like this, Turney? You want it hard like this?” he grunted.

Meg bit her lip to contain her lustful moans as she took his punishing speed, their skins slapping together loudly, sure to alert someone as to what they were doing. But she didn’t care. She was so engulfed in ecstasy that she didn’t care if anyone they knew heard them going at it. Slapping her hands against Ryan’s covered chest, Meg mustered up her own strength against the harsh fucking and began riding him earnestly.

Ryan stopped his assault and let her go at her pace, digging his nails into her sides as she slammed down onto him repeatedly, sure to leave crescent-shaped marks on her skin. “So wet for me, Meg. God you feels so good” he panted, mesmerized as he watched her breasts bounce up and down with each thrust she gave. He raised his hands up to her chest, Meg tossing her head back and letting out a shuddering moan as he massaged her tits. 

The older gent could hear her start getting louder as her orgasm was vastly approaching. He pulled her head down, silencing her sounds with his mouth, Meg moaning loudly as his tip rubbed against her G-spot. “Oh fuck, Ryan. Need to cum” she panted into his mouth. Ryan grunted as she kept squeezing him tighter and tighter to the point he had to force himself in deeply as possible. “Turney, shit!” Ryan gritted at how much she was contracting around his cock, but God she was getting so wet. He just needed a few more. 

“Ryan, fuck, I’m cumming!” Meg breathed out as she clutched his shirt as she rocked hard on top of him and came hard around him, the older gent watched as her body convulsed and moaned as her pussy pulsed around him. Not wanting to be left off, he gripped her hips and thrust wildly into her, his balls slapping against her quivering ass. Meg began getting a bit loud at the overstimulation.

“Tell me where, Turney. Fuck I’m so close” Ryan panted, his hips a blur as he pounded closer to his release.

“Outside this time” she answered him breathlessly. Ryan fucked her a few more times before he quickly pulled out of her, huffing hard through his nose as he stroked himself and growled as he spilled over his hand, until he swore out her name as he finished.

Meg laid on his heaving chest as they panted heavily. She began to wonder why no one had came to see what all the noise was until she realized that it was after 5pm on a Friday and pretty much everyone was gone. The only ones she had to worry about facing were some of the animators.

“My hand’s all gross” Ryan said after a few blissful minutes. Meg giggled and sat up slowly, reaching behind her and grabbed his soiled hand. Ryan watched her as she brought it to her mouth and licked his hand clean, getting a bit turned on again. Once she was sure that his hand was jizz-free, she slowly stood up on shaky legs. Meg walked over to her clothes, feeling Ryan’s gaze on her as she redressed herself before he then stood up as well and pulled his pants back up.

After Meg had pulled her shirt back on, Ryan went over to her and pulled her in for a kiss again. They kissed slowly for a while until they eventually separated a bit, pressing their foreheads against the others’. “So, do you still want to keep doing this?” he asked her, wanting so badly to keep doing this, but didn’t want to push her into this if she didn’t want to continue. Meg closed her eyes and sighed, knowing deep down what she truly wanted.

“Ry, I love Gavin, that much is true, but-” she paused for a bit to glance back into his eyes. She reached up and gently cupped the side of his face. “-I want you so much. I know it’s wrong for me to want you this much, it’s just” she faltered a bit.

Ryan softened his eyes and sighed. “I see” he murmured as he stood up straight and headed for the door, knowing full well that she didn’t want this. ‘All’s well that ends well, I suppose’ he thought to himself, feeling traces of hurt beginning to fill him. He went to turn the doorknob when he felt her hand around his wrist. Turning back to her, he was surprised as she leaned up and kissed him hard. 

“But, that doesn’t mean I want to stop. I want you, Ryan” she whispered huskily against his lips forced her tongue into his mouth. Ryan closed the door, locking it again and turned them so that she was pressed against the door. They made out furiously, their teeth and tongues clashing together. 

Ryan shoved both hers and his pants back down along with their underwear, grabbing her ass hoisting her up against the door, their mouths still connected. Meg wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. The gent parted from her, locking eyes with Meg as he shoved himself back inside, both releasing loud groans at the feeling of one another. Meg roughly pulled him back in for a kiss as she was filled with his cock once again.

The room was once again filled with their erotic noises; their thrusting rattling against the door, the sounds of flesh smacking hard against flesh, their heavy breathing as Ryan panted into the crook of her neck, Meg letting out pleasure-filled moans as he had his way with her. The small girl then whimpered into his mouth as he went faster into her, drilling her impossibly hard against the door. It was all so lewd, the naughtiness of it all was making her get even wetter around his dick as it plowed through her.

“Fuck me, Ryan. God, you fuck me so good” she panted as she gripped his shoulders, the purple-haired girl gasping as she felt his large head rub against her sweet spot again. Ryan was making almost animalistic noises as he pounded her so roughly that she was so sure she wouldn’t be able to walk right after this with his near bruising pace. Ryan knew that she was absolutely loving this, could feel her slick coating himself. 

“So fucking tight” Ryan grunted as her walls began constricting around again. God, she felt so good when she did that. It just made him want to fuck her even harder and faster. He stopped for a bit to hoist her up a bit before resuming his brutal fucking. Meg squealed at how deep he was, she could him strike her cervix a couple times.

“God, you’re gonna make me cum again, Ry. Oh, fuck! Don’t stop” she panted as she pressed her mouth against his, both of them panting rapidly into each others’ mouths. Ryan growled as he worked her tirelessly towards her peak, feeling the delicious tightness of her pussy returning. He smiled as heard her moans getting louder, her inner muscles throbbing around him.

“Meg, cum” Ryan ordered as he ground his pelvis against her swollen clit with each deep penetration. Meg cried at the double sensation and then threw her head back as she came, her orgasm so intense that she actually squirted a bit. Ryan smirking triumphantly at the realization that he made her do that. 

Her pulsing was getting too much. Ryan yelled as his thrusts grew uneven until he slapped his hand against the door as he grunted as he spilled inside her, biting into her neck as he pumped his hot cum into her. Meg couldn’t help but groan as he released himself into her cunt. The gent thrusted a couple times before he stilled and sighed.

Ryan held Meg against the door as they basked in their afterglow both incredibly spent, their body’s tensing as a result of their intense climaxes. Ryan sighed and slowly eased himself out of her, the small girl wincing as she felt his cum dribble exit her sore pussy, feeling it throb from taking such a harsh pounding twice in a row. Meg slowly unwrapped her heavy legs and Ryan gently propped her against the wall as she stood on her own, her legs wobbling a bit.

“So, we should probably get out of here at some point” she finally said after they readjusted their clothes. Ryan nodded after buckling his belt and pulled her back in for a final kiss for the night. Once they parted, Meg made herself as presentable as possible before she slowly opened the door. Peeking her head out, she looked around to see if anyone was nearby. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was well after 6:30.

“Coast is clear” she murmured as she opened the door wider and limped out of the makeup room, Ryan smirking as he followed after her. The two headed out to the parking lot, Ryan’s and a couple other cars were the only ones still there. “Well, I best be heading home then” he quipped as he waltzed to his car, thinking that she was just going to call an Uber to come pick her up.

“Wait, Ryan” Meg said as he paused just as he had unlocked his car and turned to look back at her. She averted her eyes from him as she grew nervous at what she wanted to ask him. Ryan sensed her nervousness and smiled cheekily at her. “Is there anything you’d like to say to me, Turney?” he teased, raising his eyebrow.

“Well, um. Gavin’s still in England and well, it’s getting pretty lonely at home with just me and the pets. So, I was wondering if you’d like to stay the night?” she finished, her face burning. Ryan laughed at her question before he opened the passenger door for her.

“Sure, Meg. I’ll keep you company” he winked at her as she smiled and climbed into his car. He quickly went around to the driver’s side and got in as well. He grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss again. “Next stop, Turney-Free residence” he chuckled and started the car, driving them out of the parking lot.


	4. Free Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg can’t seem to get Ryan out of her mind.

"Fucking Haywood” Meg cursed as she laid back on her bed. It had been several weeks since her and Ryan fucked in the make-up room. Ever since then and even back to the first time, that motherfucker was always on her mind. This is wrong. So goddamn wrong. He was her best friend, first and foremost. Not to mention, both her and Ryan were in a relationship with their significant other. 

“I can’t fall in love with him. I just can’t” she muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to will away the memories from the previous times. Ryan himself wasn’t really helping either. He kept giving her those flirty looks of his, and when they were alone together, he would slyly keep reminding her of how good she felt around him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I miss you” he whispered in her ear once when they were sitting on the Free Play couch while the crew was setting up. “I miss being inside you. You were so wet and ready for me, God. Could feel your tight pussy squeeze around my cock as I pounded the shit out of you. And your moaning, fuck, I can practically remember how loud you were” he finished off his dirty talk with a tiny lick to her ear, chuckling lowly as he heard her let out a small ‘eep’ and watched her face turn into every shade of red. Meg looked back up at him and went to say something to him about this whole thing, but then Patrick started counting down, announcing that the show was getting ready to start

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuck, Ryan” she sighed. Meg felt the familiar feel of herself getting aroused by the memory of the older man’s dirty words he had said to her. She clenched her thighs together and tried to think of other things to be horny about, but her stupid brain just kept bringing up him. That asshole she so desperately did not want to love him more than just a friend. But each time she did, her mind always went back to the times he had fucked her so good. 

The purple-haired girl opened her eyes and looked around the bedroom, debating on whether she could masturbate or not. “Gavin’s out of town and the pets are with mom” she pondered. After a few seconds, she sighed with defeat. “Damn you, Haywood” cursed the man again.

Meg stood up quickly to shed her clothing, cute panties and all. She sighed as she laid back comfortably on the bed, her hand instantly going down to her pussy, but then she stopped herself. “What would Ryan do?” she questioned herself. She knew Ryan was such a tease, but how much would he tease her she wondered?

Knowing exactly what he’d do first as he did last time, her hands went up to her breasts, moaning softly as Meg closed her eyes and began to fantasize Ryan’s large hands massaging her. “Ryan” she breathed out, feeling her nipples harden. Imagining his soft lips around her peak, sucking away at it, she bit her lip his name whispered with a gasp as she imagined the older man’s teeth biting at her nipple.

Meg then let one hand trail down to her cunt, but stopped to trace the area above her vagina feeling the smooth skin of her freshly shaved pub, knowing full well that he would tease her so. “Ryan, please” she begged, even though the man was no where in sight. God, she needed him. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted all of him. 

Meg whimpered clutching the sheets as her fingers slowly rubbed up and down her dripping entrance, letting out a shuddering moan as she pressed down harder on herself. “Fuck, Ryan” she breathed as her fingers circled her swollen clit, completely erect from arousal. She imagined the large man’s mouth sucking hard at her nub, her hips moving a bit as she could practically feel his hot tongue on her. 

The small woman then slowly inserted a finger into her pussy, a long groan left her lips as her finger gently pumped itself into her. She moaned as she began picking up speed, meanwhile her other hand occupied her breast, Meg whimpering as she pinched her nipple. She then added another digit into her wet pussy, muttering a ‘Ryan, yes’ as she fucked herself rapidly, her fingers coated in her slick. But it wasn’t enough. Her fingers weren’t as long as Ryan’s, who’s hands completely dwarfed hers in comparison.

“Fuck” she growled out in frustration and pulled her wet fingers out of her. Meg bit her lip and looked over to the nightstand drawer, the one that she keeps all her “personal” belongings in. It was the drawer that she had told Gavin to not look in, but she was pretty sure he had at some point but just haven’t brought it up. Shrugging, she reached over with the hand that was on her tit and opened the bottom one, feeling herself throb as she laid eyes on her favorite toy.

Pulling it out, Meg just stared at it, marveling at the size and texture of it. She felt her pussy get even wetter at the sight of it. Not wanting to wait any longer, she placed the tip of the silicone head against her lips, moaning as she rubbed it up and down against her hole. Meg then finally slid the dildo inside her, her eyes rolling back and letting out a loud groan as she filled herself with the large length. As wet as she was, she didn’t really need any lube as it just slid right in perfectly. She knew she picked right when she had first bought it online a couple weeks ago. The toy practically mimicked the size of Ryan’s cock. Big enough to fill her to the brim, thick enough to give her that good stretch that Ryan gave her. Though she wished the gent was here to fuck her, she would have to make do with the fake until hopefully next time.

She waited a few minutes, just to give herself a good amount of time to get used to feeling of it. Meg then slowly pulled the toy out of her until only the tip was in before pushing it back in, a slow smile spreading across her face as she moaned. She closed her eyes and leaned back, imagining Ryan thrusting his big cock inside her. Fuck, she remembered vividly how good he felt when she rode him in the makeup room. 

Meg then changed the rhythm of her movement. Opening her legs a bit wider, she thrusted the dildo into her faster. “Ryan, ugh” she let out in a shaky moan, clutching her pillow as it went deeper into her. Fuck, it felt so good. It was giving her such a nice stretch each time she reentered the large fake cock into her. Tightening her hold on the bottom of the toy where the fake testicles rested, Meg bit her lip as she fucked herself harder, her breathing picking up a bit.

“God yes, Ry. Fuck you feel so good” she cried out as she ravaged her cunt with the toy, her mind re-imagining Ryan fucking her relentlessly in the makeup room. He had pounded her so good, three times in a row at that. All three times he had left her both sore and wanting more. Her hand followed his previous pace, thrusting the dildo brutally into her dripping entrance. She got even more turned on at the erotic wet sounds her pussy was making.

“Ryan!” she yelled, her eyes widening and tossing her head back against the pillows as she struck her sensitive spot. Meg moaned loudly as she hit it again and then proceeded to aim directly at it with each thrust. Her legs began to shake at the effort of holding them in that position for so long and her arm was getting tired, but it felt so good. She just needed a bit more.

“oh God, oh God, oh God, fuck!” Meg screamed as she thrusted her hips back into the toy as she worked it faster and faster into her, her hand cramping up a bit. She was so close. Meg could feel her walls pulsing with the need to cum. Her mouth was hanging opening with each rapid breath and moan. “Ryan!” she gritted and then let out a loud, scream as she thrusted the toy deep inside her and came onto it her body shaking as her legs held her ass up against the dildo. She groaned as she thrusted into a couple times before her hand stilled.

Meg panted heavily as she laid her body back down onto the bed. She slowly pulled the dildo out of her pulsing entrance, moaning softly as inch by inch left her body before removing it completely and just dropping it between her splayed legs. The purple-haired girl rested her head back onto the pillow and sighed as she came down from her post-orgasmic state. Meg stared up at the ceiling in silence before she closed her eyes and sighed again at what she had succumbed to.

“Fucking Haywood” she cursed frustration in her voice, but she smiled fondly at the mention of his name.


End file.
